A Family Life
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Sasuke is finally home for a mission, what happens when someone comes after his wife and daughter, and worse, what happens when Sarada has to make her first kill?
A/N: WARNING, THIS CHAPTER HAS LEMON, AS WELL AS LANGUAGE. IF THESE OFFEND YOU THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS STORY. I WILL NOT ALLOW NEGATIVE FMAES TO REMAIN ON MY STORIES ANY LONGER. IF I FEEL THEY ARE NEGATIVE, THEY WILL BE REMOVED, SIMPLE AS THAT.

 **Chapter 1**

Sakura was happily washing dishes when Sarada came down the stairs and sat at the table. Sarada watched her mother in silent confusion, wondering how a woman could be so happy when her husband was never home. Sarada looked at the picture of when her father was with her mother and 2 other members of their team as genin and sighed, she would never get to see her father before her birthday, she bet he probably forgot it was even coming up.

"Mom, I have a question. What are the rules of survival in ninja missions? Just so I know how to come home in one piece." Sarada said softly, watching as her mother wiped her hands and turned to face her daughter. She moved softly to the table and sat beside her taking her hands and holding them gently.

"All right, the rules of survival are simple Sarada. Number one, if you can run….Run. Number 2, if you can't run, surrender and then run. Number 3, if you are ever outnumbered, let them fight each other while you….run away. Number 4…." She explained but was cut off by Sarada rolling her eyes.

"Wait, let me guess mom….more running?" She said with a sigh, Sakura smiled and realized Sarada was never more like her father than at this moment. She ruffled her hair and laughed softly, making her daughter's gaze lift up to hers.

"No, number 4 is where you talk your way out of it. And I know for a fact you can do that Sarada, you may get your talent for sharingan and jutsu from your father but you get your brains from me" Sakura said with a smile. Sarada laughed and made her way out after kissing her mother goodbye. Sarada made her way to the Hokage tower to see Tsunade for her treatment. Sarada hated wearing glasses that made her look like that crazy lady obsessed with her father at the hospital, if she could fix her eyes and get rid of the look, she would so totally take it.

She waited in Tsunade's office while she went to get the paperwork for the treatment. Her mother's words ringing through her head, her mother always told her that the first time one picks up a weapon, they become a target, and the moment they make their first kill…..everything changes. She was disrupted from her thoughts as Naruto and Tsunade made their way into the room. Naruto taking his seat behind the desk while Tsunade sat before Sarada, preparing to give her the treatment.

Sarada sat for a half hour, while Tsunade's chakra flowed through her eyes, repairing any damaged cells to the retina and making her sight sharper and more protected against overuse of the sharingan. She thanked Tsunade and grabbed her bag and headed out, bumping into a man at the door. "Sorry I didn't see…." She broke off when her gaze fell on a familiar face.

Sakura finished putting the dishes away and started the laundry when the door to the Uchiha compound slid open, Sarada calling out to her. Sakura smiled and made her way to the kitchen and dropped the basket of towels in her hands. Behind her daughter stood Sasuke. He was finally home from his mission.

Sakura ran to him and buried her face in his neck while his arms came around her waist tightly. "I'm home Sakura. I see I was sorely missed. Sarada said she thought I wasn't going to make it back in time for her birthday." Sakura backed up slightly and framed his face with her hands, kissing him lightly.

"Yes Sasuke-kun. You were very much missed. Sarada has been going on about you not being here nonstop. Sakura and Sasuke were walking along the streets of Konoha hand in hand with Sarada, shopping for her birthday meal and cake supplies when Sasuke saw Sarada talking to Boruto. Boruto's hand caressed her face and Sasuke pulled Sarada back slightly and informed her they were leaving. Sarada stayed silent while her father's glare watched Boruto walk away.

"Sarada remind me to talk to you about your taste in Men." Sasuke muttered, making Sakura laugh softly. Sasuke glared at her before mumbling under his breath and kept walking. Sarada smiled, her mother would smooth things over like she always does.

Sasuke watched as Sarada said her goodbyes and walked into Tsunade's house for the weekend. He was home and already she couldn't wait to be rid of him, he chuckled and nuzzled Sakura. She walked back to the Uchiha compound with their food, noticing the scars and healing wounds on his body. "You have been helping people Sasuke…" she whispered

Sasuke set his bags on the counter along with her bags and turned to kiss his wife. "Someone taught me it was the only reason to be on this Earth Sakura." He chuckled and trapped her by pinning her between his arms against the table, laughing when she asked who she was. "Oh I don't know, some legendary medic ninja, I forget her name, you know she was rather annoying though." His laughter broke off when her lips claimed his, pulling him to her as her hands threaded into his raven locks.

Sasuke kissed her heatedly while his hands slid under her shirt and up to caress the undersides of her breasts softly. Sakura moaned into his mouth and groaned in frustration when he pulled away. "We have to put the food away Sakura or we will have to go back and get more later on." He stated, Sakura lifted herself from the table and assisted her husband in putting everything away before making her way to the bedroom.

Sasuke watched her from across the room as she slowly removed her dress to begin putting her sleep wear on. His sharingan activated when he saw her stepping into crimson red panties and pulling them up her body before sliding on a pair of crimson red shorts and a matching top. She made her way to the bed and stopped when she saw his gaze.

"Sasuke are you ok? Your sharingan is activated" Sasuke made his way to her and pressed her to the wall while his lips claimed hers with a barely concealed groan. Sakura shifted her body so her leg could wrap around his hip, moaning softly when his aroused length ground into her hard. Sasuke slid a hand up her shorts to slide beneath her panties. His palm cupping the heated core of her hotly while her head fell back with a loud moan, Sasuke's lips trailed down her throat, nipping her collar bone.

Sasuke's lips parted as his teeth grasped her earlobe gently. "Fuck Sakura, you are already ready for me" he groaned before pulling back to slide her shorts and panties down. Sakura pulled her top off and threw it over his shoulder before yanking his shirt off as well. Sasuke slid his boxers down and kicked them off before Sakura's hand grasped the length of him in her hand and began pumping it up and down.

Sasuke buried his face in her neck while soft groans filled her ears. Sakura's hand worked faster and before she could even blink, he had her hand off of him and her leg lifted to wrap around his waist again, his length pressing between the lips of her core. He rocked his hips back and forth, lubricating his length before attempting to enter his wife, visions of their first encounter where she had been dry flooded his memories and he didn't want that again.

Sakura lowered her hand and aligned him with her core, grasping his arms when he slowly slid into her. Her head fell back against the wall when her husband's hips immediately began their thrusting motions. Sasuke trailed a hand up her stomach, along her rib cage and grasped a breast in his palm, his thumb brushing her nipple gently. Sakura's hands slid from his arms along his chest to settle on his lower waist, nails digging in with every thrust into her.

Sasuke's hands gripped her waist and lifted her to wrap both legs around his waist while he moved to the bed. Sitting down, Sakura gently pressed him back down onto the bed, her own hips moving backwards and forwards. Sasuke groaned when she interlocked their hands together and moved faster. Sasuke pulled her forward, their lips meeting in a hot, passionate kiss that conveyed everything he felt for her without words.

Sakura lifted upwards, moaning as passion filled her body, Sasuke released her hands and grasped her waist, making her body move harder and faster along his length. Sasuke watched Sakura's face as it was controlled by sensuality and his thumb fell on her exposed clit, immediately massaging it. That sent Sakura flying into her release, her hands grasping his shoulders tightly as she cried out his name.

Sasuke flipped her over as his own hips thrust erratically into her, intent on seeking his own release, with a groan that was her name Sasuke spilled into his wife with a soft whimper. Sakura's hands threaded into his hair while he collapsed onto her, his head on her chest, if there was one thing that Sasuke was damn glad for, it was to be home with his wife and daughter.

 **A/N: YES, SASUKE MADE IT IN TIME FOR SARADA'S BIRTHDAY, AND YES HE HAS 2 GIFTS FOR HER ACTUALLY. 1 IS FROM HIS JOURNEY TO THE WATERFALL VILLAGE AND ONE IS HER ACTUAL BIRTHDAY GIFT.**

ALSO: ACCORDING TO FANFICTION, THIS IS WHAT IT SAYS ABOUT GUESTS AS REVIEWERS,

Guest Reviews:

allows two types of reviews: Signed and Guest/Anonymous. Signed are authenticated reviews from verified and registered site members. Guest reviews, as the name implies, are from individuals who either do not have an site account or are too lazy to login in. Guest reviewer's identity cannot be verified and be trusted.

So unless you want to be assumed you are not to be trusted, I urge you to make an account or start signing in, because all guest viewers that leave a comment or review I feel is wrongly deserved, or a flame/negative comment, I will be deleting first chance I get.


End file.
